


Welcome to the Gun Show

by dragonspell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dare, M/M, Manhandling, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't think that Jared can pick him up and hold him against the wall.  Jared thinks differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Gun Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blindfold_spn.

“I’m telling you man, just look at these guns.” Jensen snorted and rolled his eyes as Jared flexed his arms, looking obscenely proud of himself. Truthfully, Jensen was a little more than enamored of Jared’s impressive physique himself—probably more than Jared was, actually—but there was no way that Jensen could let Jared get away with such rampant egomania.

“You’d better be careful, man. I’ve heard that heads can swell so big that they fall off.” Jensen glanced appreciatively at Jared’s bare arms one last time before attempting to ignore them. He knew from experience just how they good felt wrapped around him, holding him tightly, and they were distracting. All he could think about was how much he’d like to run his fingers over them.

Jared grinned like he was well aware of what Jensen was thinking and moved more into Jensen’s space. He was fresh from a shower, having come in from a short run with the dogs and his hair was still a little wet, curling at his neck. The clean scent of Jared’s soap shattered Jensen’s focus all to hell, sending a sharp stab of desire into the pit of his stomach based on sheer memory sensation. Jensen had taken too many showers with Jared—rubbed that exact kind of soap over every plane of Jared’s body and had it rubbed over his in turn—for that smell to not get to him.

Jensen had been hoping to talk Jared into going out for breakfast after Jared got back from his run. Now he’s not so sure.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like them,” Jared teased, rolling his shoulders. Jensen was caught by the flex of his jaw; he wanted to lick Jared’s throat at the join.

Determined to not give in too soon, Jensen pushed at Jared, knocking him backward a few inches. “You like them enough for the both of us.”

“Aw, come on.” Jared curled his right arm, making the bicep bulge again. “You can’t say that you’re not impressed by this.” He pointed. “Just look at that.”

Jensen smirked. “All show,” he snarked. Not that he didn’t enjoy looking at Jared, too, but Jensen preferred to feel more. “Might as well take a picture.”

Jared growled and reinvaded Jensen’s space, forcing Jensen to take a step backward. “A picture couldn’t pick you up and show you your place.”

An involuntary shiver worked its way down Jensen’s spine but he forced himself to stand firm, unwilling to back down from Jared’s challenge. “That’s something that you and the picture have in common, then.”

Jared surged forward, shoving Jensen back until he hit the wall and pinning him there. Jared braced himself against the wall, his arms on either side of Jensen’s head and narrowing Jensen’s world down to just him and Jared. Jensen’s heart sped up, beating at double time. “Wanna make a bet?” Jared asked, his voice low, and it took Jensen a few moments before he was able to answer—Jared’s voice did things to his insides when it went down into that raspy growl.

Jensen swallowed and made some advances of his own before Jared gained the entire upper hand. He reached out and gripped Jared’s ass, cupping the curve as squeezing hard as Jared groaned. Jensen smirked again as Jared greedily pushed himself into Jensen’s hands. “Yeah,” he said. “How about you show me what you can do and, when you fail, I get to have this?” He squeezed Jared’s ass again, spreading the cheeks. “Right on the floor where you drop me.”

Rolling his hips, Jared dropped his head to nuzzle at Jensen’s ear. “And what happens when I don’t drop you?” he asked.

Jensen grinned and tilted his head to give Jared better access. “You will.”

Jared huffed a laugh and bit down on Jensen’s neck, sucking at the skin. Jensen moaned, his fingers digging into to muscle of Jared’s ass. “What about,” Jared said, giving Jensen one last quick lick, “I get to fuck you like that? You up in the air with your legs spread? Would you let me fuck you like that, Jen?”

Giving up on the pretense that he wasn’t turned on by the prospect—that he didn’t like the idea of Jared fucking into him while Jensen was held helpless—Jensen shuddered. “Yes…” he hissed, his eyes fluttering closed.

He opened them again when he felt Jared backing away, staring in confusion. He was more than ready for a little bit of manhandling and didn’t understand why Jared wasn’t getting with the program already. Jared chuckled and pulled Jensen forward by his shirt, yanking him into a bruising kiss that Jensen surrendered to embarrassingly quick, melting against Jared’s chest. “Lube, Jensen,” Jared whispered when he broke away. “Once I get you up, I’m not putting you back down again.”

Jensen blinked, his mind spinning in park for a minute as he tried to piece together his fragmented thoughts and understand what Jared was telling him. “Sure of yourself, aren’t you?”

Jared smacked his ass and pushed him in the general direction of the bedroom. “I just like to be prepared,” Jared answered.

“Right,” Jensen said, heading down the hallway. “You’re going to want it when I fuck your ass.” Jared laughed.

When Jensen came back, Jared met him halfway, wrapping an arm around Jensen’s neck and turning him to back him up against a wall as he kissed Jensen senseless. Jensen went with it eagerly, dropping the bottle onto the table next to the lamp as his hands pushed up under Jared’s thin shirt until Jared leaned back to pull it over his head. Jensen followed his lead, tugging off his own shirt and then turning his attention to his pants, pushing them down. Jared grinned. “Eager?”

Jensen kicked his pants to the side and smirked. “No matter what happens here, someone’s getting fucked. I just like to be prepared.”

“Then maybe you should just lube your ass right now,” Jared shot back, shoving his own pants down. The waistband of the sweats caught on Jared’s dick, making him have to stretch the waistband around it and Jensen moaned quietly.

“Fucking monster dick…” he whispered, yanking Jared close again.

“Yeah, gonna be in your ass soon,” Jared said and kissed Jensen. Jensen lost himself in the slide of his tongue against Jared’s and the feel of Jared’s hands roaming over his body.

“Ready?” Jared asked and before Jensen could ask what he should be ready for, Jared was bending down in front of him and then Jensen’s feet were leaving the ground.

“Holy shit!” Jensen clutched at Jared’s shoulders in panic and Jared laughed at him—strained like this was taking more effort than he’d like to let on. “Jesus,” Jensen muttered, arousal cutting through the instinctive fear. The son of a bitch was actually _doing it_.

Jared bounced Jensen upward to get a better grip, his hands digging into Jensen’s sides, and swayed to the side. “Told you,” Jared said smugly. He tipped his head upward to bite possessively at Jensen’s neck which was now decisively above him. Jensen gasped. “Spread your legs, Jensen…”

Jensen’s shoulders hit a solid surface as Jared tilted him backward, bracing him against the wall and Jensen vague wondered if that counted as cheating or not. When Jared used his newfound mobility to spread Jensen’s legs _for_ him, Jensen decided that he really didn’t care. He bent a leg and pressed it against Jared’s side as his arms locked behind Jared’s head.

The bottle of lube landed in Jensen’s lap, Jared breathlessly whispering, “Open it,” before reattaching himself to Jensen’s neck. Jensen moaned, pressing back against the wall to buck against Jared as he fumbled for the bottle and popped the cap. “Yeah,” Jared breathed. “Yeah…” He scooped one big arm behind Jensen’s back while his other dragged Jensen’s legs around his waist, encouraging him to lock himself into place.

With Jensen secured, Jared dropped his big hand against Jensen, his fingers wiggling, and Jensen knew exactly what he wanted. He drizzled lube on Jared’s fingers, already shivering with anticipation of having those digits inside of him.

Jared didn’t waste any time, shoving a finger inside of Jensen to spread the lube around. He panted in Jensen’s ear and Jensen felt something blunt and warm pressing against his hole. He forced himself to relax as best as he was able considering that he was hanging in mid-air, suspended by only a wall and Jared, and they both groaned as the tip of Jared’s dick pushed inside of Jensen. When Jared gently let Jensen drop lower, effectively forcing Jensen onto his dick, Jensen’s back sliding against the wall, Jensen’s groan turned into a soft, weak whimper. His eyes closed as his head lolled backward.

He felt trapped and helpless, dangling at Jared’s whim but at the same time taken care of and hopelessly turned on. He _liked_ being at Jared’s mercy, being slowly forced onto Jared’s dick.

“Fuck, Jensen…” Jared muttered as he finally bottomed out inside of Jensen, their hips aligning. He moved his lips over Jensen’s neck again, kissing just under Jensen’s ear, as he slowly began to rock against Jensen. The movement pushed him against Jensen’s prostate and Jensen moaned, his toes curling behind Jared’s back. “God…” Jared rolled his hips before fucking in earnest, pinning Jensen against the wall as he withdrew only to slam back in again. Jensen met thrust for thrust as best as he was able with his limited range of movement.

Jensen’s breath hitched as Jared bounced him upward again to get a better grip, his left arm hot and hard and sweaty against Jensen’s ass while his right supported Jensen’s back. Jensen writhed in his hold, testing Jared’s limits. He shuddered as Jared slammed in extra hard. “Don’t let go,” Jared whispered and dropped his head to bite Jensen’s shoulder.

The pain mingled with the pleasure exploding through Jensen’s systems and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching down between his own legs, fingers scraping against Jared’s hard abs before wrapping around the aching length of Jensen’s dick. He had to come and he had to come now. He shuddered as his fingers stroked upward, knowing that he was so damn close.

“Oh fuck, yeah,” Jared muttered, his eyes fixed on Jensen’s moving hand. “Do it.” His hips stuttered against Jensen’s, losing their rhythm, and, as if Jared’s words had been the trigger, Jensen felt his body tightening, his impending orgasm making his muscles strain as Jared fucked him.

He orgasmed with a harsh moan, shivering as his hooked ankles kicked before rewrapping around Jared’s waist. Warm, wet liquid splattered against his chest and Jensen shivered again. “Holy…holy…” He swallowed and banged his head against the wall.

Jared was still pumping in and out of him, speeding up but his thrusts turning erratic. Jensen sighed, letting himself hang limp and be rocked by Jared’s rolling hips. He ran his hands over Jared’s sweaty shoulders, loving the feel of the slick skin and Jared’s bunching muscles. Jared groaned, pushing his nose under Jensen’s jaw again. He licked once and then shuddered as he flattened Jensen against the wall. “ _Fuck, Jensen._ ”

Jensen smiled lazily. Jared was trembling against Jensen, worn out from the climax and the strain of holding Jensen up. Chuckling, Jensen stretched carefully. “Can’t believe you managed that…” he said, unlocking his ankles.

He dropped down to the ground, his leg trembling briefly from having his weight on it again. “Told you I could,” Jared said, still pressing Jensen’s upper body against the wall.

“Yeah you did,” Jensen agreed, the spreading contentment in his limbs making him not particularly care about moving.

“Impressed yet?” Jared asked. His breathing was still heavy.

Jensen smirked and closed his eyes. “Ask me later.” He’d already let Jared get in a ‘told you so’ on top of the orgasm; he wasn’t going to give him anymore satisfaction.

“You,” Jared said, finally pushing himself away from the walls and separating their sweat-stuck bodies, “are such a tease.”

Jensen didn’t even try to disagree.


End file.
